


The Princess and the Knight

by littlehuntress



Series: A Very Merlin Halloween [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fic-Tac-Toe, Fluff, Halloween, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: Freya's party brings Gwen her knight in shining armor. Quite literally.





	The Princess and the Knight

Freya's annual Halloween Bash was in full swing, the music was loud, the alcohol flew free and there was some very amusing dancing happening. The decorations were a mix of purple, black and orange, skeletons were resting against corners, spider webs hanging from the ceilings, pumpkins scattered throughout, and balloons with pumpkin grins covered the empty spaces. 

"I'm the Gatsby of Halloween!" Freya had declared proudly. Gwen agreed. That had been over an hour ago and Gwen had gone for refreshments resulting in her losing sight of her friends. Freya's place was crowded, bodies here and there making it difficult for Gwen to find them, despite of all of them wearing very distinctive costumes, like Freya's Victorian ghost maid for example. Gwen was a Medieval princess.

She rounded a corner, went on her tiptoes to get a better view but failed to spot a familiar face in the crowd, instead she got caught in an avalanche of orange balloons. She swatted them away from her face, in her doing so, Gwen accidentally hit someone on the head. 

"Sorry, oh God, I'm so sorry," she said contrite. "It was an accident." 

"I'm sure it was," her victim said. He was dressed as a knight, had tanned skin, brown eyes and a soft and easy smile she found herself liking. Gwen smiled back. "But if you feel bad about it you could always dance with me to make up for it," he said with mirth in his tone. 

Gwen laughed, considering, regarding him. 

"Milady?" he asked offering his arm. Gwen ducked her head, smiled and took him up on his offer. 

She gave it another hour before she went to look for her friends once more.


End file.
